The Perfect Gift
by David Anakin
Summary: Lex and Clark go to a new club, and one of them is in for a surprise......


                                                               THE PERFECT GIFT

                                                               BY DAVID ANAKIN  

DISCLAIMER:  The characters in this story belong to the following; Millar Gough Ink, Warner Bros., & The WB.   This story takes place before "ROUGE".

   "Lex!" Clark Kent called out as his made his way down the main hall of Luthor Mission.  He was carrying a crate of corn Lex had ordered for the company picnic.  

   "Sorry I'm late.  I had trouble with the truck."  Clark said into the gloom.  That wasn't true.  Clark had lost track of time while talking to Lana Lang.  She was outside doing yard work so she wasn't wearing that necklace that made him sick.  It took every ounce of willpower not to use his new X-Ray power as they talked.

   "Lex!" He called out again.

   "In here Clark!" Lex called back, "In the study."

    Clark found his friend in the dark room listening to music and, of course, drinking.  

    "Who's this?" Clark asked meaning the singer.

    "Garbage." Lex answered.

    "They sound pretty good to me." Clark said 

    Lex laughed so hard at that he spilled half his drink, as he got up to make another he said, "No.  That's the name of the group.  This one's my favorite, it's called 'The World is Not Enough'.  Oh you can put that crate anywhere."

   Clark put the crate next to the door, then he saw a wrapped gift on the dark wood desk, "Who's present?" 

   "Mine actually.  But if you want it, it's all yours."  Lex said. 

   "What is it?" Clark asked already concentrating his x-ray power on the box.  The wrapping alone looked like it cost more than anything Clark ever got for a present.  Not including the truck Lex tried to give him.  The card said 'To Lex, From Dad'. There were three sweaters inside; a white one, a yellow, and a navy blue with silver pin strips. Clark couldn't see his friend wearing any of them.  

    "If you want it go ahead and take it." Lex said.  He moved to the bar for another drink.  "It's okay to want things you know." 

   "You don't even know what's in it, and it's from your Dad. How can you give it anyway?"  Clark wanted to know.    

   "I don't need to know what it is." Lex said dropping a few ice cubes in his drink, "My Father doesn't know what it is, one of his little helpers picked it out for him.  He hates being called Dad."  

    "Oh." Clark said, "Well if that's the case why don't you save it and give it to him on his birthday?"  

    "You know what?" Lex was wide eyed, "That's a great idea."  

   "So.  What are you going to do now?" 

   Lex dropped himself into his leather chair, "You're looking at it."

    "You can't just spend your birthday getting drunk alone." Clark said.

    "Are you offering to join me?" 

    "I'm not old enough." Clark said.

    "That's not an answer." Lex said with a dismissive wave, "Have you ever tried it?" 

    "Well, no." 

    "Don't tell me you never slipped a beer out of the Old Man's fridge?" Lex asked.

    "Well, no.  My Dad doesn't approve of drinking, unless it's a special occasion." 

    Lex jumped out of his chair so fast Clark thought he was going to trip over himself and fall.  Lex had to put both arms out to balance himself, once he was stable he finished his drink and looked at Clark, "Well there you go! It's my birthday.  One day it's going to be a national holiday, you can get in on the ground floor!"  

   Lex went to the bar and got to work, pulling out bottles and mixing them together, "You poor, poor guy.  I had no idea!  But you are right we should go someplace. And I think I know just the place."  Lex turned around and gave Clark a drink.  "Here's to good friends tonight is kind of special." 

   Clark just looked at the liquid in the glass.  Lex slipped his and said, "Come on!  Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to refuse when your host offers you a drink?" 

   "Why not?" Clark said and downed it all at once.  It felt hot going down.  It didn't hurt, but Clark somehow knew it was suppose to. So he made a face. 

   Lex laughed a little, "You know what they say, it only hurts the first time." 

   "Not bad." Clark said, "What's it called?"

   "Sex on the beach. Another?"

   Clark didn't want to look like a wimp in front of his friend, and it was good. "Sure."

   "That's my boy!" Lex went about making two more. "I was thinking. Why don't we go to Metropolis?  We could have some fun."  Lex pulled out his cell phone to call the limo driver.  

   "Lex. I can't just take off to Metropolis. I gotta ask my parents." God that sounded so lame. Clark thought, but what could he do? 

   Lex held up a finger to let Clark know to wait a minute, "Okay in about 15 minutes? Great. We'll meet you up front." Lex tossed the cell to Clark, "So call and ask. Tell them I'm taking you to a museum opening or whatever boring thing that will make them happy."  Lex took his drink back to his chair leaving Clark's on the bar.  

   "They don't have anything to worry about. I mean you are going with a reasonable adult."  Lex added.

   "You mean the limo driver?" 

   "Oh funny! The sooner you make the call, the sooner we can go. And the sooner we go, the sooner we'll be back.  Wouldn't you like to act like a normal teenager for one night?" 

    As a matter of fact I would, thought Clark as Lex tossed him the phone.  Clark dialed the number.  His Father wasn't at all happy with the idea of Clark going to Metropolis, especially with Lex Luthor.  Clark explained how it was Lex's birthday and he needed cheering up. It wasn't a school night and all his chores were done, plus all the deliveries had been made. What's the worst that could happen?  With the help of his mom, John gave in.  He had to be back before midnight, even if it meant leaving Lex and taking a cab.  Clark and his folks exchanged 'I love you's' and he turned off the phone. 

   "It's almost 5 now. We'd better get going." Lex said taking the phone back. "You can drive the truck back home and I'll follow in the limo.  Then we off for a night to remember dude!" 

   "Dude?" Clark asked.

   "What?  Don't you kids say dude anymore?"

   "It's been awhile since I've heard it."

   Lex threw his hands in the air, "Fine! But this IS going to be a night to remember. Right?  We're going to have some fun."

   "I guess."

   Lex put both hands on Clack's shoulders; "We're going to have fun, right?" 

   "Yeah. We are." Clark agreed.

   "Super. Man!" Lex jabbed Clark's side. 

   "I don't think we say man anymore either." 

   "Whatever!" Lex's voice echoed down the hall.

     Clark was sure he was the youngest person here.  Not that anyone knew that, Lex slipped the bouncer a twenty to "forget" to check Clark's I.D.  The club turned out to be an old warehouse just out side city limits someone fixed up.  It was called 'The City Limits', very original.  There were so many people here that the two of them couldn't take a step without bumping into someone. Not that anyone seemed to mind.  He'd wanted to keep a clear head so he could keep Lex out of trouble, so all he asked for was an ice tea.  After four of them, he was feeling pretty good about his choice.  

   "Clark!" he heard Lex calling out, "There you are. I want you to meet someone."  Lex came over with a striking red head on his arm.

   "HI YA LEX!" Clark said louder than necessary.  

   "Wow buddy, what have you been drinking?"  Lex didn't look as drunk as Clark thought he would, that was good.  Everything was good.  

   "Just tea." Clark held the glass up to Lex.  

   Lex sniffed and laughed, then the red head sniffed and laughed.  Clark knew he had just become the butt of some joke.  

   "That's a Long Island Ice Tea!" Lex said getting himself under control.  "Congratulations pal, you are OFFICEALLY wasted!" 

   "No way." Clark said trying to give Lax a light shove, only to miss and fall on the floor. 

   Lex helped him up, "Look. I still want you to meet Louise." Lax indicated the red head. "Didn't your Mom ever tell you how to make a good first impression?"

   Clark stood on his own, "Hi. Sorry about that.  I guess I'm not much of a drinker."

   "That okay." Louise said, "Any friend of Lex will pick it up sooner or later."  

   "Some out of enjoyment, and other's out of frustration." Lex said, "Now let me do this right.  Clark Kent, this is Louise Lang." 

   Clark almost fell again, "Lang!  You're kidding?" 

   "No." Louise answered, "Why?"

   "We know some Lang's in Smallville." Lex said, "But I don't think you're related to them.  So why don't I let you two kids get acquainted?"  Before Clark could say a word, Lex had vanished in the crowd.  

   Lex was very pleased with himself right now.  And why shouldn't I be? He asked himself.  But he couldn't take all the credit, if Clark wasn't able to come along, Lex would've spent the night drinking, staring at the walls, listening to music, and just generally hating his life.  But now he was still drinking and listening to music, but at least he had people to look at instead of walls.  And he got to see strait lace Clark loopy over something beside Lana.  That alone was the best gift he'd gotten in years.  Lex looked over and saw his young friend still talking to Louise.  He's putting that farm-boy charm to good use. Could that be another ice tea in his hand?  I've created a monster, Lex thought.  

   "HE'S ALIVE!!" Lex said suddenly, getting confused looks form the people around him.  He just put down his empty glass, rubbed his hands together and walked off doing his best mad-scientist laugh.  

   He was about to pick out a sandwich when somebody grabbed his shoulder.  He turned and saw Louise looking upset.  So much for farm-boy charm.

   "I've been looking all over for you Lex."  Louise said.

   "Well, that was a waste of time. I'm right here." Lex smiled at his little joke.  "Where's Clark? Off hugging a toilet?" 

   "No.  My ex-boyfriend showed up, he graded Clark and they went out the back.  You've got to do something!" 

   Lex put his drink down; it's pleasant feelings quickly leaving.  "Oh crap! Stay here."   Lex made his way through the crowd.  Lex knew that Mr. Kent would kill him if Clark got so much as a bruise.    

   Clark wasn't sure what was happening.  One moment he and Louise were having a nice conversation, at least HE thought it was nice, and then he was being shoved and bumped through the crowd toward the back of the room.  Someone must have figured out he was too young to be here.  Clark didn't want to make a scene and embarrass Lex, so he let himself be taken out.  Clark saw he was in the back of the building, the only light coming form the moon and the stars.  He turned and saw the bouncer for the first time.  The man was huge, at least six inches taller than Clark and maybe 50 lbs heaver.  There wasn't enough light to see how old he was, but he had dark hair and eyes. 

   "Who the fuck told you to talk to MY girl?" he demanded.

   Great, thought Clark.  Aloud, "Sorry. She didn't tell me. There's no reason to get upset." 

   "Don't tell me how to act.  I get enough of that shit from her."  He said coming closer.  "I'm going to teach you some manners."  He moved in and punched Clark in the face, causing him to fall over.  Clark was more stunned than hurt; he got up to brush the mud off his jeans. 

   "Hey, how come you're not bleeding?"  The guy, Clark still didn't know his name, looked just as stunned as Clark felt.  "Maybe I should pound on you a little harder." 

   "If anyone here needs to learn manners, it's you." Clark said.

   "Ooooohhhhhhh."  The guy said, "A tough guy huh?  Well, school's open." 

   He tried to tackle Clark, but he couldn't keep up with Clark's speed.  At one point Clark stuck his foot out and tripped him.  The guy got up more slowly each time. Even drunk Clark could have fun with this jerk all night.  Oh if Lana could see me now!   

   "Stand still so I can kill you, you little freak."  He breathed. 

   Freak!  Freak!  All Clark wanted was a fun night with his friend, to relax and be a normal teenager.  Just him and Lex painting the town red, but this asshole had to ruin it.  The guy grabbed a pipe and came right at him running and swinging.  Clark put out his arm and clubbed him over the back with it.  The guy went stumbling into a tree.  Clark was laughing so hard he fell to the ground.  After a few moments the guy came out of the woods, now he had a gun.  

    "Look out Clark!" Someone yelled form behind.  Clark turned and saw Lex running out the back door.  The guy used the chance and shot Clark in the back.  Clark fell into Lex's arms, and they both went down.  Clark rolled over and stood between Lex and the gun waving manic.  He fired again, and bullet bouncing harmlessly off Clark's chest.  

   "Clark?" He heard Lex say from beside him.  The guy ran toward them, but instead of going for Clark, he tackled Lex.  

   "Stay back!" The guy yelled holding the gun to Lex's head. "You're going to stay back or I'll kill him!  You hear me you freak!?"

   "Let him go." Clark said, "I won't stop you if you let him go and leave now."  

   "Not so tough now, are you freak?" 

   "You're the one holding a hostage." Lex said trying to pull away. 

   "Shut the FUCK up!" The guy pressed the gun into Lex's head.  

   "I said LET HIM GO!"  Clark shouted.  Suddenly everything had a red tint, and then the ex went flying backward.  Clark blinked and normal color returned.  Lex on his hands and knees. Clark ran to his friend.  

   "Lex!" Clark started checking him over, "Are you okay?" 

   Clark saw what looked like fear and maybe wonder in his friend's eyes.  "I had no idea….."  

    Clark looked at Louise's ex.  There was a burning hole in the guy's forehead.   

    It all happened so fast.  One moment Lex was watching in wonder as Clark ran supersonic circles around Louise's ex-boyfriend.  Clark actually seemed to be enjoying himself.  Then he saw the ex came out of the woods pointing a gun at Clark.    He ran out to help his friend but was too late.  Lex broke Clark's fall and was taking off his jacket to use to close up the wound, only to see Clark standing up-- unhurt! Lex was so stunned he forgot about the other guy and then was being held at gunpoint.  Lex had never seen his mild mannered friend so pissed.  Then suddenly, like a badly produced sci-fi flick, a pair of laser beams shot out of Clark's eyes.  Lex could feel the heat as they passed, hitting the ex.  As Clark helped him off the ground, Lex turned to see a burning hole in the guy's forehead.  

   "I had no idea…"  Was all Lex could say.   

   "I think I'm going to be sick." Clark said staring at the body.  

   Lex knelt next to Clark, "It was an accident.  You didn't mean to kill him.  You were protecting me."  

   "I didn't know I had that power.  I was so angry, I just wanted him to let you go.  We have to call the police."  Clark was shivering now. 

   Lex looked back to the door, no one was coming out. The music was so loud it must have covered the gunshots.  Lex put his hands on Clark's face and turned him away form the body, "What good will that do?  You didn't do anything wrong.  If you hadn't stopped him, he would've killed me and Louise and who knows how many others inside." 

   "But I killed him, we have to call the police."  

   Lex got Clark to stand, "And what do we tell them?  That he shot you, but the bullets bounced off you.  Then you shot him with lasers that came out of your eyes?  If we're lucky they're just take us both to the funny farm, if not, you'll spend to rest of your life in a lab.  Being studied and feared, you'll never see your friends or your parents again.  You'll never see Lana again.  You'll never have contact with another human being for the rest of your life!  You saved my life twice now, so let me save your's."  

   "How?"  Clark asked.  

   "Don't worry about that.  You just go inside, Louise is waiting, tell her everything is under control." 

   "But…" Clark began.

   "I'll handle it.  You're the best friend I've ever had, and I'll be Damned if I'll lose you because of a mistake.  Tell her the three of us talked and I had my driver take him home.  I'll be in soon. Just relax; everything's going to be fine.  You trust me right?"  

   "Yeah.  Okay." Clark said grimly and started walking inside.   

   Lex took out his cell phone, "Hello. This is Lex."

   "You know what time it is?"  Asked the voice on the other end.

   "Yeah, but did you forget our agreement is on a 24-7 basses?"  

   "Yeah.  I know.  What do you want?"

   "I just need you to help me bury something.  You know where the City Limits club is?" 

   "Sure.  When do you want me to met you there?"

   "Yesterday."  Lex answered and turned off the phone.  He looked back toward the club.  Clark was watching from the doorway.  Lex gave him a confident smile, which Clark answered by nodding and going inside.  Lex looked at his watch, the gold profile reflected the moonlight, it was about two hours before midnight.   He would have to call Clark a cab, no point for the kid to get yelled at for breaking curfew on top of everything else.  

   Lex looked back at the body, "The perfect gift for the man who has everything.  Happy Birthday to me."  

                                                                  THE END  


End file.
